


and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

by chanyeolanda



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, POV Alternating, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: Breaking the rules has never been so fun.





	and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen idk I started writing this is like March 2014 when GOT7 were a new baby group and then I changed some parts around BC of characterisation reasons and there was kind of a bit more planned? Vaguely but nothing really plot specific and I haven't touched it since September last year so here enjoy
> 
> Also when I first started this it was meant to be entirely platonic but then I literally wrote the first scene and was like "I gave them soft romantic tension whoops" and I've been mildly attached to the ship ever since.

yoongi couldn't sleep. not because the dorm was too loud (it was quiet, the mistress had already done her rounds and all he could hear was some fingers on a keyboard and tinny music coming from some earphones), not because it was too light (the main light was long turned off, and so was their room light, and mark's phone light wasn't disturbing him in the slightest), and not because he needed to pee (nope). also not because he had anything due the next day (no tests, no homework he hadn't done, no essays, no projects, just a normal day).

he couldn't sleep because-

mark lowered his phone and caught yoongi's eye, smiling his smug little grin and yoongi's stomach tightened.

that was why he couldn't sleep.

mark slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and padded across the room, reaching in the back of his cupboard and tucking something in the waistband of his pajamas, flicking the lighter and waggling his eyebrows at yoongi teasingly and yoongi took a deep breath.

mark nudged his shoulder as he walked past, leaning down to whisper 'chickening out?' barely loud enough for yoongi to hear and yoongi squinted up at his features, invisible in the dark, before sitting up and slipping out of bed to follow mark.

the joint was already rolled when they settled in the furthest toilet cubicle, and yoongi wondered for a second why mark was the one sitting on the toilet when he was the prefect, but that thought was dismissed as mark rolled the joint between his fingers.

'you said you'd done this before?' yoongi asked in a low murmur and mark grinned.

'yeah. don't be too loud and we'll be fine. stop stressing. it's one in the morning, all the masters and mistresses are asleep.'

'we could get expelled.'

'hey, if you're scared, you can go back to bed. i promise not to tease you.' a flash of a grin in the semi darkness. 'much.'

yoongi shook his head mutely, determined to go through with it now that he was here, faced with mark's grinning face, his teasing eyes.

mark's lips curled in satisfaction and he brought the joint to his lips, flicking the lighter, and yoongi watched the shadows of the flame flicker on his face before he clicked it off, and the end of the joint glowed red in the small cubicle, mark reaching behind him to spray a burst of air freshener.

'that doesn't make it smell any less suspicious,' yoongi mumbled as he took the joint mark offered and mark chuckled around smoke.

'people have sprayed far more when they've taken a huge dump, it'll be fine,' mark reassured him and yoongi gathered the courage to lift the joint to his lips.

the first breath in felt like how yoongi would imagine making out with a dragon would feel- the smoke prickled at the back of his throat and yoongi couldn't help but cough when he breathed out, burying his face in his elbow to muffle the sound, mark unable to hide a smile and a huff of laughter and yoongi tried to glare balefully at him from slightly watery eyes.

a little while later and yoongi really wasn't sure how much time had passed- the joint was long gone, ash and stub disposed of in the toilet bowl, and mark had migrated to the floor next to yoongi after he'd almost stepped in the water and yoongi had almost busted a gut trying to laugh silently, and now they were sitting next to each other, cramped and yet comfortable, mark's arm warm against yoongi's, yoongi's knees almost up by by his ears because the cubicle was far to small to be sitting like this and a whine bubbled up in the back of yoongi's throat when he tried to lean his head on mark's shoulder, their heights making it actually painful and mark's shoulders shook with laughter as he buried his face in his arms, resting them on his knees and yoongi grinned, barely holding back laughter of his own as he reached forward and pushed at the back of mark's head, his fingers lingering momentarily in his hair.

mark shifted as he leant back up, patting yoongi on the thigh as he said something about his legs getting cramped, his voice swimming in and out of air bubbles, and yoongi watched with faint interest as mark struggled to stand up, using yoongi's knee as leverage until he fell against the wall and slid down opposite yoongi, flinging a leg over yoongi's leg and yoongi contemplated mark's leg between his for a bit, his ankle against yoongi's hip.

mark giggled when yoongi started tracing patterns on his ankle, finger's slipping under the cuff of his pajama pants and yoongi looked up with a smile- giggling was not something he associated with mark, but he figured he wouldn't be hearing it again as mark grinned at him from across the way, hand hanging lax on yoongi's knee, tapping out a unidentified beat yoongi could feel in his entire leg.

yoongi wiggled his toes under mark's butt and mark let out a snort of laughter that made yoongi laugh bite back his own laughter, always aware of being caught.

yoongi had his hand halfway up mark's pants legs, holding his calf idly, head against the corner of the cubicle, feeling like he was about to nod off when mark moved abruptly and yoongi startled awake.

'we should go to bed,' mark whispered, voice rough and slipping in and out of hearing, 'we can't fall asleep here.'

yoongi nodded, it making sense and wow, bed sounded good right about now. he let his hand drop, as mark used his knee to push himself up again, almost kicking him in the groin as he struggled into a standing position, yoongi making an alarmed sound and mark whispering 'sorry', laughter in his voice. he allowed mark to pull him upright and flush the toilet, pulling open the cubicle door and peering out before slinging his arm around mark's shoulder, burying his nose in mark's hair, mark's arm slipping around his waist.

'you kinda smell like smoke,' yoongi whispered, 'smoke and air freshener.'

'so do you,' mark whispered back and yoongi chuckled.

'guess i do.'

mark collapsed on top of yoongi when he fell into his bed and yoongi made a quiet 'oof', shoving mark to the side, and mark gripped onto him so he didn't fall out the bed, burying his face in yoongi's arm to muffle his laughter.

'you have fun?' mark whispered and yoongi nodded, breathing out a quiet yes when he realised mark might not be able to see him.

'would you do it again?'

yoongi squinted down at mark, the faintest lights playing on his face and licked his lips. 

'maybe.'

mark's lips curled into a smile and he patted yoongi's stomach with a quiet 'good night' before rolling out of yoongi's bed and fumbling his way to his own, and yoongi heard the bedsprings creak as mark landed on his bed.

\--

it was weird, how sitting in a toilet cubicle with yoongi sitting next to him, time squeezing through vortexes- how it seemed familiar, even though it was only the third time it had happened.

it felt familiar and comfortable, their legs tangled together, hands resting on whichever limb was closest.

mark was laughing at something small, something inconsequential, and yoongi was hiccupping back his own laughter (always slightly more paranoid than mark) and then yoongi looked up at him, eyes creased in a smile, lights flickering faintly off his face and mark reached out, putting his hand on the back on yoongi's neck and tugging him just a bit forward, pressing his lips against his in a dry, chaste kiss.

mark pulled back, heart hammering in his chest, to see yoongi staring at him, fingers slightly tight on mark's leg and mark swallowed.

'sorry,' he muttered and yoongi blinked, forehead furrowing slightly. 

'why?' 

there was silence for a few moments and then mark tugged yoongi forward again, sealing their lips together, yoongi's hand coming up to cup mark's jaw as his tongue traced his lips and mark let his lips part, eyes falling shut as he kissed him.

in the back of his mind, mark dimly registered that as far as first kisses went, this was a pretty crappy one- high in a toilet cubicle at boarding school at half past one in the morning, having to keep as quiet as possible so they didn't get caught- but as yoongi panted into his mouth and shifted to get closer, he couldn't really think of a better one- because it was yoongi, min yoongi, his roommate for the past two years; min yoongi, and they were halfway through matric and he'd convinced him to smoke weed at school and he's almost sure he's the only one who yoongi would agree to do it with; min yoongi, and his lips were soft and his hand was firm on mark's neck and mark's heart was stuttering in his chest and he was sure his breath would be doing the same if he could catch it.

yoongi's lips were puffy when they eventually broke apart, chests heaving and mark swallowed twice before his voice cooperated with him.

'we should go to bed,' he said and yoongi nodded mutely.

they barely touched as they snuck back to their room, hands brushing together every now and then and making them jerk them away hurriedly, making fleeting eyecontact.

yoongi didn't resist when mark pulled him towards him in their room, pressing their lips together again before climbing into bed. yoongi hovered for a second before mark heard him move across the room and climb into his own bed, and mark fell asleep with butterflies jumping in his stomach.

yoongi woke up uncharacteristically early the next morning, and mark rolled over to find him already dressed in his uniform. yoongi met his eyes and then looked away quickly, scratching at his head before leaving the room quickly and mark rolled over to face the wall, half-wondering if he could convince the mistress on duty he was sick.

yoongi laughed loudly with his friends at breakfast, smile faltering every time he caught mark's gaze across the room, and mark pushed his cereal around in his bowl. 

yoongi spent as little time in their room as possible the next few days and every time yoongi avoided him, mark felt the weight in his stomach get heavier.

the next monday night, mark was lying in his bed when yoongi walked in.

'we're roommates, we can't really not talk,' mark said lowly and yoongi froze. mark shifted, propping himself up on his elbows. 'don't try and pretend you didn't notice me.'

yoongi ran a hand through his hair and turned around slowly, half wince on his face.

'yeah,' was all he said.

there was silence for a minute and then mark flopped back down on his bed. 'i'm sorry. for the other night. just pretend it never happened. just please stop pretending i don't exist.'

there was silence again and mark was ready to turn into the wall and try sleep when he felt the bottom of the bed move and he looked up to see yoongi sitting there, staring at his fingers.

'so that happened,' he said, glancing up and meeting mark's gaze. 'and... yeah. i might have freaked out just a bit.'

mark snorted lightly and yoongi swatted at his ankle. he opened his mouth and closed it again, shifting awkwardly.

'um. yeah,' he said and stood up, heading towards the door and mark figured well, at least it was progress, when yoongi stopped at the head of his bed, hesitated, then leaned down, grabbed his jaw and kissed him. mark's heart sputtered like a dying engine and yoongi pulled away, eyes darting all over the room, faint blush painting his cheeks.

one beat, two beats of mark gaping, and yoongi left the room.

two minutes later and mark's phone buzzed and he grabbed for it on instinct.

[yoongi] fuck okay i might like you and this is really awkward and nervewracking and it shouldn't be and i'm sorry i'm being a dweeb but there it is  
[yoongi] and i'm sorry i've been avoiding you i just needed to figure some shit out then i got scared because i don't know what that kiss meant to you  
[yoongi] i realise i'm an awkward loser so sorry for that  
[yoongi] yeah 

mark laughed, feeling oddly detached from the way his heart was sending jitters down his arms and legs, and he rolled over to face the wall, grinning widely as he buried his face in his blanket.

[mark] you are a loser but i like you anyways  
[mark] how long are you planning to hide out in the bathrooms  
[yoongi] as long as i need to  
[yoongi] how'd you know i'm in the bathrooms  
[mark] it's almost lights out not many places you could be  
[yoongi] we're in matric or did you forget  
[mark] oh wow bathrooms or computer room  
[yoongi] oh fuck off

mark looked up as he heard their curtain be pushed back for the second time in ten minutes, and this time it's yoongi slipping in tentatively, not a mistress on her rounds.

'hi,' yoongi said after a pause when he made eye contact with mark.

'hey, yourself,' mark said with a grin, and yoongi's eyes darted around, settling on anything but mark's gaze, the faintest blush on his cheeks.

'so...,' yoongi started after clearing his throat, 'i've had a lot of early mornings this week, which is gross, so i'm... going to sleep. yeah.'

mark bit back a grin ineffectively. 'it is almost lights out.'

yoongi nodded as if he'd ever paid attention to lights out. 'right. yeah. so. sleep.'

'please,' came a voice from next door, and mark snorted as yoongi shot a half hearted glare at the adjoining wall. he glanced at mark and gave a half nod, hovering before heading to his cupboard to get into his pajamas.

yoongi scowled at mark, unimpressed, as he watched levelly as yoongi changed, and gave mark an impassive look when he waved him over once he was dressed.

yoongi raised an eyebrow at mark and took a few deliberate measured steps towards his own bed, rolling his eyes when mark pouted at him. mark couldn't help but smile as yoongi climbed into bed, sending him an over the top air kiss when he looked over and gaining a middle finger flipped at him and yoongi turning around and pulling the covers almost over his head.

\--

yoongi wasn't sure what was happening between him and mark. sure, they'd kissed, and sure, mark had said he liked him when yoongi confessed (it's right there on his phone, and every time yoongi looked at it he couldn't decide whether to overanalyse or die of embarrassment), but then again, it wasn't exactly a secret that yoongi wasn't straight, and mark had been high for all the kisses he'd initiated and yoongi couldn't decide if mark was nice enough to say he liked him when he didn't just to let yoongi save face, or if he wasn't enough of a dick to do something like that.

they hadn't actually acknowledged their text conversation out loud since it had occurred a few days previously, and nothing had really changed- except or mark's winks and smiles that brought pink to yoongi's cheeks without fail, much to his chagrin.

he would be lying if he said the situation didn't gnaw on the edges of his thoughts almost constantly.

it was a bit of a relief when yoongi woke up on friday morning because of a weight settling on top of him.

a relief, but also a jarring wake up call.

'what-' yoongi got out blearily before mark clamped a hand over his mouth.

'shh,' he whispered, laughter in his voice, 'it's half past six.'

yoongi raised his eyebrows at that, and mark carefuly removed his hand, returning it to the bed next to yoongi's head.

'so why am i awake,' yoongi whispered, his voice cracking, and mark just grinned.

'good morning,' mark murmured.

'that couldn't wait?'

'it's friday.'

'uh huh,' yoongi said, making sure his _so what_ was evident in his voice.

mark didn't reply with words, his eyes flickering down to yoongi's lips and a little pang alit in yoongi's stomach, and he fought to keep his expression nonchalant even as he reflexively licked his lips from nerves and watched mark unconsciously mirror the action.

'so are you going to do something or can i go back to sleep,' yoongi whispered when the silence stretching out between them became too much to handle.

mark let out a laugh masquerading as an exhale and slowly leaned down, distance reducing between them millimetre by suspenseful millimetre until yoongi's eyes closed as mark finally, _finally_ kissed him.

'you're heavy,' yoongi murmured when mark pulled away slightly and mark huffed a laugh, flashing yoongi a smile before kissing him again, deep and slow.

yoongi was sure fifteen minutes was longer when both he and mark jolted at the sound of the quarter to hand bell, mark muffling his laughter in yoongi's neck.

'why weren't we doing this before?' mark whispered when he'd gathered himself.

'i dunno,' yoongi replied, 'but i reckon i'm gonna blame you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by stories of girls at my boarding school smoking weed in the bathroom in the middle of the night.


End file.
